


A Friend Helps A Friend In Need

by Cat_Tac



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Father McClain's A+ Parenting, Hunk is a good friend, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Tac/pseuds/Cat_Tac
Summary: Lance's family finds out that Lance is bisexual. Needless to say, things don't go very well.Good think Hunk is always there to help his best friend.





	A Friend Helps A Friend In Need

It wasn't common for the McClain family to argue. But on this day, (what was supposed to be a happy day), the household was filled with loud yells and screams that bounced back and forth.

“Nothing you'll ever do can change me Papá! It's who I am!” Lance choked out, eyes filled to the brim with tears. The sixteen year old had one of his hands planted firmly against the beige wall to the right of him, the other gesturing wildly as he yelled.

His words went past his father, who stared at his son with different eyes. (The eyes Lance was so used to seeing, the eyes that usually held warmth and safety. But these eyes held the cold stare of an icy tundra.) The man stared at his son, before taking a step forward. Esperanza, guessing what her husband was about to do to her son, rushed to stand next to him.

“No, no, Marco don’t,” she pleaded, hands pulling on the sleeve of his shirt.

“Be quiet!” He snapped, not bothering to turn to her. She paused, struck by the unusually harsh tone he used. 

Lance’s brow furrowed, anger taking over his panic. “Don't talk to her like that!” He yelled. 

“I will do exactly as I want to!” The older man snarled. He took hold of Lance’s arm that was still in the air, and started dragging him out the door. The boy looked at his father, confusion in his eyes.

“Papá? What are you-” as if a switch went on in his brain, Lance’s expression quickly turned into that of panic, and he began to futilely push away the man. “No, no, Papá, don't! Please! Papá no ¡detener!”

Lance’s dad was unaffected by his pleas, and continued to drag the teen to the door. He swung it open and finally turned to his son. “If you're determined to be a sinner then you can go.” He spat, before shoving Lance out the door and slamming it in his face.

Lance stared at the wooden door, his expression blank. Static blanketed his mind, the thick curtains only opening up to let him replay what happened. He kicked me out. Holy shit, I’ve been kicked out. The fog was shoved away to be replaced by bitter panic that began to choke him, clogging his throat and making his breaths turn into desperate gulps. What am I going to do? 

What am I going to do?

Lance pounded at the door, yelling to be let back in. Seconds turned into minutes, which turned into an hour (and by that point his voice was hoarse from shouting and his hope was shattered).

“What am I going to do?” Lance murmured the only thought playing in his head, wincing at his scratchy voice.

Hunk. Call Hunk, a voice whispered in his head like a ripple of water before vanishing.

Hunk! Lance stiffened, before reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out his phone. With shaky hands, Lance pulled up Hunk’s number and pressed ‘call’. 

Like the reliable friend he was, Hunk answered. “Hey buddy! What's up?” 

Lance sniffled at the familiar tone. He rubbed at his eyes desperately, trying to stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

“Lance? Buddy? Are you okay?” Concern seeped into his best friend’s voice. 

“Hunk, my - my parents found out I was bi.” Lance spoke into the phone, his voice cracking halfway. “They kicked me out.”

Lance heard a sharp intake of breath. “Where are you Lance?” Hunk asked, his voice a mix of soothing warmth and borderline panic.

“I'm in front of my house.” 

“Okay, can you wait there buddy? I’m going to get mom to drive us over and pick you up,” Hunk spoke. Lance heard the rustle of fabric and muted conversations. “We're getting in the car now. Stay put, please.” Lance moved to turn off his phone, but Hunk started speaking again. “Would you like me to keep talking to you?” 

“I - uh, yes. Please,” Lance whispered. He curled into a ball in front of the house and wrapped an arm around his legs. 

“Well at least this can't get any worse?” Hunk suggested.

“I guess.” Lance startled as a droplet splashed him on the cheek. The teen tilted his head up, only to see dark clouds rolling over and more droplets to fall.

“Hunk?” He asked into his phone, pulling his hood up.

“Yeah bud?”

“It's raining.” 

“Shit!” Lance huffed out a tiny laugh. It was rare for his teddy-bear of a friend to swear.

Lance usually loved the rain. When he was a kid, (who was he kidding? He still did it) he would always go outside without any protection and dance around in the rain. This rain, though, felt somber. As if the world had heard his sobs and decided to weep for the boy who had just lost his family.

“Hunk?” Lance whispered again into the phone.

“Yeah bud?” Hunk asked, concern heavy in his voice. (Why was Hunk concerned? Was it because of him? He didn't deserve Hunk’s concern.)

“It's like the sky is crying for me.”

“..you deserve it.” Hunk spoke into the phone.

“No I don't. I made Papá angry. I'm weak! I'm just a weak, dis-” 

“Lance!” Hunk’s loud tone caught Lance off guard. “Lance, you listen me. You were my first friend. You saved me from my bullies. You showed me the wonders of have a brother. So hear me when I say that you are wonderful and worthy of everything good in this life and that your parents are wrong for kicking you out. So Lance, you are not weak, or disgusting. You are not a disappointment. You are my brother in all but blood and the best person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting.” Hunk spoke into the phone, his words filled with honest love.

Lance felt more tears run down his face, but not from panic. These tears were from the hope that began to rekindle itself, the love that warmed up his cold heart. He looked down and pressed the hand that was wrapping against his knees to his face. 

“Lance!” Hunk yelled. Lance looked through the curtain of rain and saw Hunk hanging halfway out the building.

Apparently, Lance looking up wasn't good enough for Hunk because the teen was being scooped to warm arms and pulled against his friend’s body. “Oh, Lance,” Hunk whispered. 

Lance looked up at his friend, before throwing his arms around Hunk (not even bothering to put his phone away) and shoved his face into his shirt; choking out sobs that wracked his body. 

“Shh, Lance, it's okay,” Hunk said, rubbing his friends back as he settled them both in his mom’s car. From the mirror in the front of the van, Hunk could see his mom’s eyes, filled with concern, look up at the teen curled against the seats. 

Lance was put right next to Hunk so he could continue to cry into him. “Ma- Mamá tried to stop him but he - but he just dragged me! And he threw me out and he didn't care Hunk! I begged them to let me in but none of them did! Not Mamá, not Ana, not Sophie, not Carlos, not Mateo, not Carly, none of them! None of them let me in Hunk!” Lance wailed, clenching the fabric of Hunk’s friend.

“Shh, Lance, it'll be okay.” Hunk murmured, arms wrapped around his friend.

But all three occupants of the van weren't sure of that. Weren't sure that it'd ever be okay.

(But then, later, when Lance is in the Garrett’s home, with loose sweatpants and shirt three sizes too big for him while watching Hunk dance around the kitchen and cracking jokes with his mom and mama, he feels a bit better. And when his Mamá comes for him with tears in her eyes and Hunk behind him, Lance decides that it'll be okay.)

(It is.)


End file.
